Seven Deadly Sins
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: A seven part Story made up of hot Haleb one-shots, each chapter (part) involving one of the deadly sins. Reviews are appreciated. Some chapters will be M, others T. Putting it under M to be safe.
1. Greed

**Just an idea that's been floating in my head in for a while. This will be a seven part story, all Haleb one-shots, each of which involving one of the seven sins. Please review!**

_ Greed; noun: Intense and selfish desire for something, esp. wealth, power, or food._

"What's your name, again?" asked the scruffy early-twenty-something year old, who at the moment was avoiding eye-contact with the blonde sorority member and instead opting for the more visually pleasing view of her body that curved in all the right places. He'd seen her around campus a few times, but had never had the pleasure of her connaissance

"Hanna," she mouthed, not even bothering to compete with the loud music blaring at the Pi Beta Phi Sorority house.

The theme of tonight was _Gatsby,_ which according to her sorority Big meant excess. Translating to: whoever hooks up with a guy the quickest gets to go on a shopping spree with their Big. And she didn't want to disappoint her Big.

"I haven't really seen you around much lately." He forced his eyes upward, grinning sideways.

"I've been around." She widened her eyes as if to show this were obvious. It was pretty much a given that everyone involved in Greek society at University knew who she was. After initiation Freshman year, she was kind of a legend. Almost.

"I see," his look was brooding. She took a moment to survey the man in front of her. She thinks they'd been in Ethics of Altruism together first semester, but she could be completely wrong. He looked like Johnny Depp's long lost son. She liked Johnny Depp. A lot.

"I can't really hear you. Maybe we should go somewhere more...Private?" She suggested innocently, her head tilting toward the staircase.

She looked beyond Johnny Depp to her Big who was eyeing her. She gave her a casual head tilt. _Too easy. _She suppressed a smiled.

"Definitely." He sounded a little too eager for her liking, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't sexually attracted to him...Even if she didn't know his name.

_Clearly a win-win situation_. She'd get to buy the new dress at J. Crew she'd been eyeing for two weeks and he'd get to fuck the shit out of a hot blonde who he was pretty sure had a nice rack.

She led him up to the room she shared with two other girls, not even bothering to put a sock or pay a second mind to the door. All the girls in the sorority knew what was going on tonight.

She hadn't had much to drink, but she kind of wished she had so it wouldn't have felt as awkward as she did when she pushed him lightly against the door.

"That was quick," he laughed, one hand lazily resting on her hip as he dipped his head in for another kiss.

He was a good kisser, she noted. Her mouth parted slightly, granting him access to her mouth. Hanna let her hand slide cautiously down his flat stomach.

She efficiently unclipped the suspenders he was wearing and started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing underneath.

_I wonder if it was this easy for Gatsby to get laid. _Thought Caleb.

Her hands were around his neck and she was basically dragging him to her unmade bed.

"You have a-" she nodded, right?" She pulled away for a moment to make brief eye contact.

"Yeah," He said is a sexy, private voice that made her want him even more so than she already did. That voice made her want to tug on his hair as he went down on her.

He wiped his palms on the thighs of his trousers.

"Good," she said simply, her hands working their way down to his pants already.

_He'd always heard sorority girls were fast, but this was...This was just too easy_

"Don't you even want my name?" He whispered against the crook of her neck as he climbed on top of her, the bed squeaking.

"No," She threw her head back on the pillow, her blonde locks fanning out beneath her as he efficiently slid a condom on, gently moving her lace thong aside to enter her.

She suppressed a loud gasp by biting her bottom lip so hard she thought she might draw blood.

"You sure?" He grinded his narrow hips into her.

"Mhhm." She closed her eyes and thought to the money she'd have in her hand tomorrow.

**A/N**

**Honestly don't worry. I know I don't come on for a while, but I always come back. And I _will _update my other stories! I can't even discuss how pissed I am that Tyler is leaving the show which is even more of a reason for people to write Haleb FanFiction! Please review! Chapter 2 should be up Thursday evening/Friday at the latest **


	2. Gluttony

**Thanks for the positive reviews on chapter one! Here's chapter two! tvfreak13, to reply to your question, most stories will be OOC, some may not be, and I might even do some Tyler/Ashley ones...Depends on the sin! Please review!**

_Gluttony: to gulp down or swallow, means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste_

"Here's to an awesome 18th birthday," Hanna and 50 of her closest friends, all packed into her basement, rose some form of cup - Solo, Shot Glass or Tumbler.

Hanna was the first to down hers, the strong shot of alcohol burning her throat as it slid down. _Why did she drink again?_

"That's why you're supposed to mix it with something." Caleb Rivers, Rosewood's resident bad boy whispered in her ear, standing too closely for comfort behind her.

They'd been secretly hooking up for a few weeks now. Mostly at her house. They weren't together, _God no_. But it wouldn't exactly look good for either of their reputations if it seemed like the macho-hacker was wrapped around the spoiled-brat-with-daddy-problems finger.

She turned around quickly, "Were you invited?" She cocked her head innocently, trying not to smile, "because I don't recall ever having that conversation with you."

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "don't you remember inviting me after you were screaming my name in your bed last night?" He put his hand on her small waist, pulling the blonde closer to him. "Or don't you?"

"Shhh." Her blue eyes widened, and she too a step back. "Stop it," she hissed. Their "relationship," was on the DL. Like on the downest lows of the down lows.

It had started when their English teacher had put the two of them together for a partner project. The snide comments and eye rolls between the two developed into sexual tension faster than you could say sexual tension.

"You look nice," His eyes scanned appreciatively down the short dress and heels she was wearing - her 'birthday outfit' "Trying to impress someone?" He stepped closer, "Trying to impress_ me_?"

_"Caleb._" She was genuinely getting mad.

"No one can hear us. I can barely hear us." The music was loud. "Let me make you a drink."

"Caleb...We already disc-"

"One drink. Please." He stuck his bottom lip out.

She sighed heavily. "_One_ drink. But actually..We can't be seen. Why don't you just stay over after and help..." She trailed off, but he knew where she was going with that.

"Clean up." He finished

"Yes. Clean up." She, again, tried not to smile.

She watched him as he made them both mix drinks involving juices and sodas and obviously alcohol. She was careful not to stand too close, even though everyone else attending the party was engrossed in their own business.

"How do you know how to do that?" She asked genuinely.

He simply shrugged and slid her the glass. It was good.

One drink quickly turned to three. And with that, she was leading Caleb over to the empty couch in the corner of the room.

She lightly pushed his stomach, in his buzzed state of mind, it took him awhile to realize she wanted him to sit down.

"Hanna, I thought-" He strained to think back to what she'd said half an hour ago.

"Shhh." She climbed on his lap.

Neither of them were shitfaced. Just enough buzzed to let Hanna do what (or who) she really wanted to do - Caleb.

She slowly grinded her hips on him, taking her sweet time. He just watched her for a moment, in awe, his hands draped lazily on either side of her hips.

He'd be lying if he said she wasn't the most attractive girl he'd ever gotten with. Ever. It didn't hurt that more often than not, her mom wasn't home, leaving an empty house for two of them to Christen.

He looked back into her eyes, maintaining the eye contact.

"You're such a tease," his breath was hot on her ears.

She jerked a little harder on him and she leaned forward on him, placing kisses up his neck and jaw.

"I know," she whispered back into his ear.

She loosened his hands from their grip on her body and pulled him up, leading him up to her room and ignoring the curious glances from the party goers.

**Please review!**


End file.
